


Samuel Anthony Barnes

by barns_bucky



Series: Tumblr Inspired [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Insecurities, Kid Fic, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky with a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samuel Anthony Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks back an anon on tumblr asked me to do a prompt with Stucky and a baby boy, so here's what I put together with the vagueness.

“Here.”

Bucky looked over at the blonde when he spoke. “Hm?”

“Why don’t you hold him?”

Panic washed over him at the suggestion. They had brought home the blue-eyed baby just a couple weeks ago from the hospital and not once had Bucky held him. Hell, he didn’t even  _touch_ the kid; the most he did was talk softly to him while one of the others held onto him. “Why?”

“He’s your son, too, y’know,” the blonde replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah.. I know, but.. are you sure you want me to hold him? He looks pretty comfortab--”

“Bucky, I’m sure.. unless  _you_ don’t want to hold him.”

He considered, for the briefest of moments, telling Steve that he didn’t want to hold their child, their son. “I do.. I just don’t want to hurt him, Steve.”

Suddenly the blonde seemed to suddenly shift from ‘father’ to ‘friend’/’lover’. “Bucky, you won’t hurt him. If I felt you would, I wouldn’t have even brought about the subject of starting a family.” There was a very short pause in which the two of them seemed to just stare at each other. “It’s been three years, Bucky. In those three years have you hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it?”

Bucky stared back into Steve’s blue eyes, swallowing slightly. “No.”

“Think about Clint and Natasha’s adopted children: did you hurt them?”

A very slight smile appeared on his face, “No.”

“What about Bruce and Betty’s? What about Tony and Pepper’s? Did you hurt them?” 

The small smile grew a bit as he replied with another ‘no’.

“Why do you think you’ll hurt him if you never hurt any of the others?”

Honestly, he didn’t have an answer to that so he remained silent, gaze locking on the space between them.

“I can promise you that you won’t hurt him and if you do happen to drop him,  _he can crawl it off.”_

A slight laugh was drawn out of him at this, shaking his head very slightly. “Alright,” and with that he - hesitantly - took the baby from him. “Samuel Anthony Rogers.” He shook his head slightly, a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and would ever like for me to fill a prompt for you, don't hesitate to hmu at barns-bucky [on tumblr] or on my main blog wintxr-soldixr


End file.
